


just like the garden of eden

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Rain, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As the rain pours down, Crowley remembers the first time he and Aziraphale met.





	just like the garden of eden

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally written did the upcoming ship week, but I just realized that I’m stressed enough with too many upcoming writing projects with deadlines to finish the entire week so here’s it’s a stand alone instead.

It started with a single drop.

Then a second.

Then a third, fourth, fifth, and so on, until thousands of drops hit the pavement at the same time every second. The clouds had turned a dark gray and had taken up the entire sky, shielding the sun or the blue sky from view, the clouds consuming everything as it’s drops fell from heaven and down to the earth, watering. The relaxing sound of rain was now noticeable, as well as the slight smell that only appeared as it poured down.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been walking down the streets of London when the rain had unexpectedly hit. The first thought on Crowley’s mind had been that the rain would be a nuisance that would just destroy his and Aziraphale’s dry clothes, until the angel had taken out a full sized umbrella from his small purse, one of his miracles.

“How about an umbrella Crowley? We don’t want to get wet after all.” he said as he opened it and placed it above their heads. They had the huddle closer together to both fit under, but neither minded.

He couldn’t help but smile at the simple gesture, Aziraphale was so kind and sweet and always thought about stuff like this.

“Thank you Angel, I appreciate it.” Crowley began, before remembering a scene from a long time ago. “You know, this reminds me of when we first met, the umbrella I mean. When rain just got invented by the garden of Eden, you sheltered me from it with your wings. It was the first time either of us had gotten water pouring from the sky over us, and and you decided to shelter me.”

Aziraphale chuckled as he managed to get even closer to Crowley. Before they knew it, their lips were pressed together, only for a second, but that was enough.

“You know, it does remind me of that as well. We’ve come really far, haven’t we Crowley?”

  
“Yes, yes we have.”


End file.
